My suho series : g-nome? no way!
by Alika Malik
Summary: " g-nome " gara-gara kata itu, kris di hukum dan di usir suh, keluar dari dorm, lalu apa yang terjadi? kris sakit setelah tidur di luar dan meminta para membernya untuk mengurusnya tanpa sepengetahuan suho?, krisho fic, couple favorithku


Title :G-nome ? no way!

main cast : all member exo

pairing : krisho ( doank )

genre : brothersip, slight romance

warning : boy×boy

.

.

Suho marah pada kris gara-gara kris mengatakan gnome pada suho , member lain yang tak tahu apa itu gnome mungkin itu hal yang biasa tapi tidak dengan suho, baginya itu penghinaan , dan... ia di hukum tidak boleh tidur di dorm sampai 3 hari dan sangat terpaksa ia tidur di post scurty ,awalnya ia ingin bermalam di dorm para sunbaenya tapi suho mengancam ia tidak akan memberinya jatah selama setahun dan menurut kris lebih baik tidur di luar dari pada tidak mendapat jatah selama setahun itu lebih menyiksa .

" tenanglah kris .hanya 3 hari hukuman setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan malaikatmu kembali " kata kris menyemangatkan dirinya sendiri .satpam yang sedang jaga malam itu hanya memandang kris heran.  
dia tidak tahu kenapa ada salah seorang penghuni apartemen mau tidur di tempat ia bekerjanya, satpam itu tentu saja mengenal kris adalah salah seorang idol tapi ia menjaga privasi dan tak akan membeberkan pada siapapun dengan berita ' kris salah satu member exo di usir pacarnya dan tidur di pos scurity ' bisa saja dia melamporkanya pada media agar bisa mendapatkan uang tapi ia tak melakukanya dengan alasan mereka punya nasib yang sama .

kris meringkuk kedinginan walau ia memakai selimut yang di berikan satpam tetap saja tak bisa mengurangi rasa dingin .

" kau mau minum ?" tawar satpam itu prihatin dengan ke adaan kris , kris mengeleng dan menjawab " tidak. terimakasih " satpam itu menghela nafas dan mulai bangkit untuk bekerja, ia meninggalkan kris sendirian sebenarnya ia tidak peduli karena kris sangat keras kepala padahal ia menawarkan beberapa bantuan tapi kris menolak semuanya .

kris memaksa untuk tidur di tengah hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit dan besoknya ia mendapati seluruh tubuhnya lebih mengigil serta kepalanya pusing dan tak bisa berdiri tegak , terpaksa ia meminta bantuan salah satu membernya .lalu ia mengambil iphone yang ada di saku celananya baterainya low bett karena lupa menchagernya semalam lalu ia menhubungi chanyeol ,member yang paling di percaya.

.

,

" jongin , sehun , tao " teriak chanyeol memangil-mangil para maknae , sedangkan orang yang di panggil namanya datang menghampiri chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut " ada apasih hyung kenapa teriak-teriak ?" kata jongin kesal " gara-gara hyung aku kalah taruhan dengan jongin " tambah sehun " dan aku jadi salah menghitung uang yang sudah aku belanjakan membeli gucci " kata tao ikut kesal , chanyeol mendengus kemudian mencengkram lengan sehun dan jongin dan menyeret mereka keluar dorm tao mengikutinya di belakang .

" hyung kau mau membawaku kemana ?" teriak sehun yang di seret-seret chanyeol menuju basment, chanyeol diam tak menyahut perkataan sehun, sehun cemberut " kita mau kemana sih? kok ke tempat parkiran mau pergi ya ?" tanya tao bingung , sekali lagi chanyeol tidak menjawab hingga mereka sampai di pos scurity

" kita mau apa kesi- "

" kris hyunggg " pekik chanyeol berlari masuk ke post scurity, 3 maknae itu menatapnya bingung ' kenapa chanyeol memangil kris ? apa kris ada di situ?' batinya bingung, walau bingung mereka mengikuti chanyeol dan benar saja kris ada di sana tergeletak(?) tak berdaya , tubuhnya mengigil dan wajahnya pucat.

" kris gege. kau kenapa ?" tanya tao khawatir dan menyentuh dahi kris " kris ge demam!" pekiknya heboh, sementara 2 maknae yang tersisa hanya menatapnya malas, mereka paling tidak mau berurusan dengan duizhang yang kemarin baru berantem dengan ummanya, mereka memang mengangap suho umma tapi tidak dengan kris, mereka tak ada yang mau mengangap kris appa , lalu kalau suho umma siapa appanya?.

" jongin ,sehun tolong bantu kami " pinta chanyeol tapi mereka tak mengubrisnya, chanyeol jengkel melihatnya kemudian memarahi mereka " hei kalian. begitukah kalian memperlakukan teman, kita bukan hanya sekedar teman tapi keluarga, kita adalah exo, walau kita berbeda negara dan kubu kita tetap satu ,ingat semboyang kita we are one. yang berarti kita satu tak peduli dengan lautan yang memisahkan kita teta-"  
" hyung " potong jongin menhentikan ceramahnya chanyeol yang mirip pidato.

diam sebentar

" lalu kita harus membawa kris hyung kemana?" tanya real maknae sehun frustasi " tidak mungkin ke dorm,nanti kalau suho hyung lihat kita akan di usir juga " kata jongin menimpali, tao menganguk prihatin dan chanyeol diam berfikir " lalu kita harus kemana ?, menginap di dorm sunbae?" usul sehun " jangan. kris hyung sedang sakit nanti yang merawat dia siapa? para sunbae lebih sibuk " tolak chanyeol " lebih baik di dorm sendiri, tapi bagaimana agar tidak sampai ketahuan suho hyung ?" kata chanyeol lagi, menatap 3 adiknya meminta bantuan tuk berfikir " di kamarnya kaisoo. saja " pekik sehun mendapat ide, jongin langsung melotot " apa maksudmu di kamarku ?" tolak jongin tidak terima " ya benar, kamarmukan jarang di kunjungi suho hyung soalnya kyungsoo selalu bangun pagi " kata tao ikutan " apa maksudnya ?" jongin mencibir " sudah di putuskan. kita sementara menempatkan kris hyung di kamar kaisoo " putus chanyeol selaku pemimpin mereka saat ini " hyunggg! kenapa di ka-" jongin hendak protes tapi langsung di potong sehun " ayo hyung, nanti keburu kris hyung mati " kata sehun dengan seenaknya dan langsung mendapat jitakan manis dari tao dan chanyeol

" sembarangan " sehun meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya " ayo cepat "

merekapun akhirnya mau bekerja sama mengotong kris ke dorm dengan susah payah, chanyeol yang badanya paling tinggi malah ngak kuat gendong kris,jongin tidak mau menyentuh kris dengan alasan alergi panas (?), sehun ? jelas ia juga seperti chanyeol tak kuat mengendong kris, kalau sehun lebih masuk akal karena ia badanya sangat kurus, tao mendengus kesal, gege kesayanganya malah di telantarkan di lantai dan akhirnya ia sendiri yang turun tangan, mengendong kris sendirian. 3 orang itu malah melongo melihat tao yang dengan gagah berani berjuang sendirian * ya iyalah, mereka ngak bantu sama sekali*

akhirnya mereka sampai di dorm dan meletakan kris hati-hati di ranjang jongin , jongin mengerutu kesal melihat ranjangnya sekarang di tempati kris, ia bingung nanti malam akan tidur di mana? di tempat tidur kris yang sekamar dengan chen, tidak!, nanti malah ketahuan

" sudah selesai " ujar sehun menepuk-nepuk tanganya seperti habis mengankut karung beras lalu sisa member exo lainya kecuali suho datang menatap mereka heran " kalian membawa kris kemari, apa kalian juga ingin di tendang suho juga ?" ucap luhan sedikit jengkel, walau suho lebih muda tapi luhan tetap menghormatinya karena dia leadernya " hyunggg, ini semua ide mereka " rajuk sehun menunjuk 3 mahluk yang masih berdiri di sebelah ranjang jongin yang kini di tempati kris, chanyeol menatap sehun tajam, tao mengepalkan tinjunya, jongin komat-kamit mengancam sehun tanpa suara(?), dalam hati mereka mengatakan " sialan kau sehun, bukankah kau senndiri yang mengusulkan ide ini ?" batinya geram

" kasihan dia lagi sakit " gumam tao dengan nada sesedih mungkin, agar para hyungnya prihatin dan mau menerima kris untuk tinggal memang tidak bohong.  
" omo, kris hyung sakit ?" teriak baekhyun dan mendekati kris lalu dengan perhatian ia mengelap keringat di dahi kris dengan telapak tanganya tanpa menyadari tatapan tak suka dari salah satu dari mereka.  
" kok jadi panas ya ? " ucap jongin mengipas-mengipas dirinya dengan tangan berlagak seperti sedang kepanasan, chanyeol meliriknya tajam, ia tahu jongin sedang mengejeknya " jongin kau harus masuk kulkas segera kalau tidak alergimu kambuh " pekik tao panik dan menarik jongin ke dapur , sementara semua member specless melihat otak tao yang polos dan gampang di bohongi, sepertinya dia percaya dengan perkataan jongin yang katanya alergi panas.

" panda dungu " gerutu sehun

" kita tak mungkin mengusir kris yang sedang sakit, jadi kita harus sembuhkan dia secepatnya sebelum suho pulang " ucap xiumin lantang, ia sebagai perwakilan member jika ke 2 leadernya tak bergerak dialah yang akan mengendalikan member exo bukan sebagai pemimpin tapi sebagai kakak tertua, semua menganguk setuju

" kita harus bekerja sama " katanya mengebu-ngebu " baekhyun, chanyeol, kyunhsoo kalian kumpulkan selimut , air hangat dan handuk untuk kompres, luhan dan chen masih ada tugas membersihkan dorm, aku dan lay akan memasak bubur dan..?"  
" aku akan membeli obat dengan jongin " seru sehun dan berlari keluar menemui jongin dan tao yang lagi sibuk mendinginkan (?) tubuh jongin.

" baik laksanakan " perintahnya bak komandan, ajaib semuanya langsung nurut dan pergi keluar menjalankan tugas yang di katakan xiumin xiumin tersenyum bangga melihat dongsaengnya pada nurut dan patuh, ia menyeringai sepertinya ia cocok jadi leader ketimbang 2 orang bodoh itu kris dan suho.

.

sorenya suho baru pulang setelah di ajak main di game center bersama kyuhyun dan changmin sunbaenya, awalnya mereka ingin mengajak sehun dengan alasan " reuni sm maknae " tapi suho tak mengizinkanya dengan alasan sehun banyak pr, padahal alasanya suho tidak ingin sehun bergaul dengan mereka bisa-bisa ketularan evil nanti.  
demi sehun ia sampai rela di kerjai habis-habisan oleh seniornya, tidak menyakitkan, hanya panas di hati dengan kalah berkali-kali dalam berbagai game, suho memang tidak pandai dalam permainan, seharusnya ia mengajak luhan atau jongin yang jago bermain game.

suho pov

sungguh menjengkelkan main dengan para evil sunbae , aku sampai di kerjai habis-habisan. kalau bukan karena sehun aku tak akan mau melakukan itu, merelakan diriku sebagai korban, gerutuku sebal hingga memasuki dorm, sampai di dorm aku menatap heran dengan para membernya yang ( sejak kapan ) pada sibuk, baekhyun mondar-mandir membawa selimut, chanyeol membawa air dalam baskom, terus di belakangnya kyungsoo berlari mengejar chanyeol dengan menenteng termos dan handuk kecil, mereka memasuki kamar kaisoo, suho mengernyit bingung namun aku tak peduli, paling mereka menemukan mainan baru?' pikirku, lalu aku melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum ,seharian main dengan sunbaenya rasanya seperti tak di izinkan bernafas.

di dapur ada lay dan xiumin yang juga nampak sibuk memasak sesuatu,  
suho mengintip panci yang lagi di tangani xiumin, aku mengernyit keningnya begitu melihat isi panci

' bubur ? untuk makan malam ?' batinku ' tidak mungkin! sehun pasti bakalan ngamuk kalau cuma makan bubur. apa jangan-jangan ada member yang sakit ?' lalu aku bertanya pada xiumin " xiumin hyung siapa yang sakit ?" tanyanku sambil menepuk pundak xiumin, xiumin tersentak kaget dan berbalik menatapku dengan mata melebar seperti melihat hantu " eh, joonmyu-ah kapan kau berada di sini ?" katanya gugup, aku menatapnya aneh ' segitu sibuknyakah sampai mengabaikan keberadaanku? ke asyikan melamun ' batinku keki

" jangan banyakan ngelamun hyung " tegurku bercanda, xiumin tersenyum kikuk dan megaruk lehernya yang aku yakin tidak gatal karena xiumin orangnya sangat menjaga kebersihan.

" siapa yang sakit ?" tanyaku mengulang pertanyanku tadi yang belum di jawab xiumin hyung, jujur aku penasaran , bukanya menjawab xiumin hyung malah memandang liar ke semua arah, mencari sesuatu mungkin ?.aku masih setia menunggu jawaban xiumin

" apa jongin sakit ?, kulihat tadi baekhyun, chanyeol dan kyungsoo memasuki kamar kaisoo couple ?" tebakku, hanya dugaanya

" iya benar " serunya, aku tersentak sedikit bukan karena kaget xiumin berteriak tapi karena dugaanku benar, rupanya ada member yang sakit aku harus menjenguknya sekarang.

" jongin sakit?, apa sakitnya parah ?, oh aku harus menjenguknya " ucapku panik dan segera pergi ke kamar kaido tapi xiumin malah hyung mencegahku.

" jangan...jongin sakit campak, mukanya merah-merah dan badanya juga bentol-bentol " jelas xiumin hyung, aku melongo mendengarnya bagaimana bisa jongin kena campak? jongin sakit memang wajar, tapi sakit pinggang atau hanya cedera , mengingat dia seperti robot selalu menari sehari bisa sampai 10 jam.

" kok, bisa kena campak ?" tanyaku tak yakin bingung juga sih " karena dia tidak melakukan imunisasi waktu kecil, kau jangan kesana nanti tertular " jawabnya, aku masih tidak percaya sih tapi dengan jawaban xiumin hyung yang terlihat meyakinkan aku menganguk saja, mungkin dia benar, xiumin hyung member tertua jadi tidak mungkin dia berbohong, batinku lalu menjauhi area kamar kaido lalu beralih menuju sofa, kulihat xiumin hyung menghela nafas lega.  
kunyalakan tv di depanku,luhan hyung sedang mengelap meja dan jongdae sibuk mengepel lantai di sebelahku aku sebenarnya ingin membantu tapi aku malas lagi pula luhan hyung tidak meminta bantuanku, biasanya ia paling tidak bisa melihat dongsaengnya ngangur kalau ia lagi sibuk.

beberapa menit kemudian aku merasa bosan karena acara tv ngak ada yang menarik, lalu ku matikan tv-nya, tiba-tiba aku merindukan kris aku merasa bersalah telah mengusirnya, bagaimana dia sekarang, semalam ia tidur dimana ?, dia pasti tidak nyaman tidur di luar, batinku mulai khawatir ,tapi...dia pantas mendapatkanya karena dia sangat menyebalkan, keterlaluan sekalia dia mengataiku kerdil, aku memang pendek tapi aku tidak kerdil seperti kurcaci, dia juga menjengkelkan suka mengagguku, saat aku meminta tolong dia malah tidak mau ,dasar tidak bisa di andalkan, ingin rasanya aku mencekiknya , ah, tapi bagaimanapun menyebalkanya dia , menjengkelnya dia aku tetap mencintainya, bagaimana dia sekarang ? aku sangat merindukanya.

setiap aku sendirian dia selalu datang menemaniku dan memeluku, bermanja-manja padaku, bahkan ia tak peduli menciumku di depan para member sekalipun, benar-benar dia tidak tahu malu, aku tidak enak pada sehun sepertinya ia risih melihat kami.

ngomong-ngomong tentang penyakit jongin aku masih penasaran? bagaimana bisa ia terkena campak bisa-bisa semua member tertular?

OH MY GOD

aku bangkit dari duduku dan menghampiri xiumin hyung yang masih berkutat di dapur , xiumin mendelik ke arahku ' mungkin batinya bilang ' joonmyun kau tidak tahu jongdae mengepel lantai dengan susah payah kau malah meninjak-nginjak lagi lantainya'

" hyung bagaimana kalau jongin di bawa kerumah sakit saja " usulku xiumin hyung menatapku malas kemudian menjawab " jangan joonmyun, kita adalah band yang sedang mulai tenar , kalau nitizen tahu kita bisa malu dan juga mencoreng nama baik sm dengan dugaan tidak menjaga baik artisnya, kasian sooman-nim " jelas xiumin hyung panjang lebar, aku hanya tertegun tapi kalau di pikir-pikir benar juga apa yang di katakan xiumin hyung , kita belum lama debut malah membawa nama buruk sm dengan menyembunyikan salah satu membernya yang sakit, gara-gara jongin juga sih kenapa penyakitnya ngak elit banget.

suho pov end

suho menyerah, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan untuk menyembuhkan jongin

clek

" kami pulang " terdengar teriakan sehun di pintu depan, dan beberapa langkah lainya dia tidak sendirian tapi langsung di sambut bentakan dari luhan

" ya, kalian cuci kaki sebelum masuk dorm,dan susun sepatu kembali kau tahu, aku membereskan rumah dari pagi sampai sekarang belum selesai kalian malah mengotorinya lagi " bentaknya, 3 maknae itu membungkuk-bungkuk (?) minta maaf berkali-kali, sehun sampai merayunya

" hyung jangan galak-galak nanti imutnya hilang " ujar sehun, luhan makin melotot ke arah sehun , nyali sehun menciut dan bersembunyi di balik punggung tao, tao malah mendorong jongin maju

" hyung biarkan kami masuk, kami mau menyerahkan ini untuk kris hyung " kata jongin gugup, luhan menatapnya tajam di belakang, tao dan sehun malah tersenyum senang ia menduga luhan pasti akan memarahi jongin tapi rupanya salah, luhan malah menyuruhnya masuk, tao dan sehun menatapnya tidak percaya, jongin lolos, lalu mereka ber dua mengikuti jongin, luhan langsung mencegahnya dan menatap mereka dengan tajam.

" kalian tidak boleh masuk sebelum membereskan sepatu-sepatu kalian dan tolong buang sampah ini sekalian " kata luhan menunjuk kantong sampah di depan pintu lalu masuk ke dalam tanpa mempedulikan duo maknae yang mengerutu kesal.

" hyung! ini obatnya aku sudah membelinya " seru jongin memasuki dorm " omo, suho hyung ?" jongin berteriak kaget begitu melihat suho , suho menoleh terkejut melihat jongin ada di situ, seharusnya ia di tempat tidur bukankah dia lagi sakit?.  
suho menghampiri jongin " bukankah kau lagi sakit kenapa kau berkeliaran ?" tanyanya penuh ke khawatiran, jongin bingung kenapa suho mengira dia sakit " aniya aku tidak-" jongin menghentikan ucapanya begitu merasa tatapan menusuk di depanya. xiumin

xiumin menatap jongin tajam dan ia mengisyaratkan jongin tuk berbohong, awalnya jongin tidak mengerti tapi akhirnya ia terpaksa karena ini berhubungan dengan kris dan nasibnya juga.

" iya hyung aku sakit " jawab jongin dengan nada sememelas mungkin, wajahnya berubah sendu seperti orang sakit, xiumin di belakangnya hampir saja ingin muntah melihat akting jongin yang berlebihan itu.  
" kalau sakit kenapa kau keluar ?" tanya suho cemas " aku membeli obat " jawab jongin keceplosan, xiumin melotot dan jongin tahu ia salah bicara " kau sakit membeli obat sendiri ?" tanya suho tidak percaya " bukankah kau bisa meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membelinya ?" perkataan suho malah memojokanya membuat jongin tidak bisa berkutik " i..i...itu-"

bret

suho merebut kantong obat di tangan jongin dan memeriksa isinya, seketika alisnya berkerut begitu melihat jenis obat di tanganya

" kenapa kau belinya obat flu ? bukankah kau sakit campak ?" tanyanya, jongin melototi xiumin meminta penjelasan, xiumin balas melototi jongin mengisyaratkan terus berbohong

suho menatap jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik, sepertinya ia baru menyadari tidak ada bintik-bintik merah di badan jongin, tak ada bekas atau apapun walau kulit jongin hitam tapi suho bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

" sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang sakit " gumamnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar kaido, xiumin dan jongin seketika merasakan sinyal bahaya " joonmyun/suho hyung! " seru xiumin dan jongin bersamaan mengejar suho tapi terlambat suho sudah sampai di depan pintu, mereka heran bagaimana bisa suho bisa dengan cepat sampai kesana dengan kaki mungilnya

BRAKK

suho mendobrak pintu dengan keras, seketika orang yang ada di dalam terkejut

" PERGI! " teriaknya tiba-tiba , chanyeol baekhyun dan kyungsoo lari terbirit-birit keluar ruangan " kau... kenapa kau ada di sini ?" kata suho geram kris meringuk ketakutan begitu melihat aura gelap di sekitar suho

" kau benar-benar mencari kesempatan " kata suho mendekati kris dengan suara lankah yang menyeramkan yang akan mengantar kris ke neraka , menurut kris " kau mengusirku, aku sedang sakit " jawab kris lirih, suho memincingkan matanya tidak percaya mendekati kris.  
walau suho baik , lembut, dan ramah serta senyumanya yang menengankan tapi kalau marah ia seperti malaikat maut yang ke hausan nyawa. kris bergidik membayangkanya bila suho benar-benar menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa seperti grell.

" semalam aku tidur di pos scurity yang sangat dingin dan paginya aku sakit , aku meminta bantuan chanyeol dan mereka membawaku kemari, kalau aku tidak ke sini lalu aku harus kemana , kau tidak setega itu menelantarkankukan ?" jelas kris, suho terenyuh dengan penjelasan kris, hatinya tiba-tiba tersentuh, padahal ia paling tidak mempan dengan godaan kris, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah luluh?.

" beri aku satu hari untuk beristirahat, setelah sembuh aku akan pergi " katanya dan berbalik membelakangi suho , namun diam-diam ia menyeringai, suho makin menunduk sedih, bagaimana bisa ia setega itu , padahal niatnya ia hanya ingin membuat kris jera agar ia takut dan tidak akan meremehkanya lagi.

" maafkan aku " kata suho pelan, kris makin melebarkan seringgainya mendengar suho yang kelihatanya menyesal, suho mendekati kris ,  
kris masih membelakangi suho pura-pura kecewa ceritanya padahal dalam hati ia sudah tertawa nista.  
" aku kedinginan " ucapnya dan mengigil , suho panik, ia mengira sakitnya kris tambah parah , ia menatap sekelilingnya mencari selimut atau apapun tapi ia tak menemukan apa-apa sementara kris mulai mengigil hebat dan nafasnya tersendat-sendat ,dengan terpaksa dan putus asa suho menaiki tempat tidur berbaring di sebelah kris dan memeluknya dari belakang, kris makin melebarkan seringgainya, suho sangat panik ia sampai membekap punggung kris sangat erat, kris sampai kesulitan bernafas dan kali ini ia benar-benar sesak nafas, suho membalik tubuh kris, merangkak ke atasnya dan langsung menyambar bibir kris, bukan mencium tapi menyalurkan nafas , ia mengira kris benar-benar kehabisan nafas jadi ia melakukan penyembuhan cara alternatif.

beberapa menit kemudian

suho melepas bibir kris dan terengah-engah, ia menatap kris dengan pandangan bersalah lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada kris.

hiks...hiks

ia terisak karena dirinyalah yang menyebabkan kris sakit ia tak pernah mau memaafkan dirinya bila sesuatu terjadi pada kris, kris memeluk tubuh suho yang di atasnya, ia merasa bersalah membuat suho menangis.

" maafkan aku " gumam suho, kris mengeratkan pelukanya, ia benar-benar tidak tega, padahal niatnya ia mau balas dendam tapi ia malah membuatnya menangis.

" shuuutttt, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu " kris mencoba menenangkan suho tapi suho masih terisak hingga akhirnya ia tertidur kris tersenyum melihat wajah damai suho, ia memang tak bisa marah dengan malaikatnya ini, walau ia sekesal apapun tapi ia juga sering cemburu.  
kris tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan suho padahal dari wajah suho itu tidak terlalu cantik seperti baekhyun atau luhan , ia juga tidak terlalu tampan untuk namja manly, dia hanya...manis ya manis, dia tidak cantik atau tampan tapi manis dengan senyumanya,

sementara itu

" suho hyung kalau marah kayak mau nelen anaknya " gerutu baekhyun sebal

" kris hyung juga ngak gentle banget masa kalah sama ukenya " kata sehun menimpali

" gede badan doang otaknya cuma segede biji salak "

plakk

" auwh..."

" ya. kim jongin kau tak berniat mengataiku jugakan ?" sewot chanyeol pada jongin, jongin memutar bola matanya jengah " hyung kenapa kau merasa? aku sama sekali tak berniat mengataimu " kata jongin yang seperti ledekan

" JONGIN !"

" WAAAA, KYUNGSOO HYUNGGGG "

semua sisa member hanya geleng-geleng kepala, mereka pusing menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakan leader kini malah di tambah 2 orang yang tak berguna.

" cuman aku yang pantas jadi leader " batin xiumin

.

FIN


End file.
